Pains of Loving
by LilikFlower141
Summary: Nadashiko Hio, the daughter of Shazuka is the target of Rido, but can Takuma and the night class keep her safe and out of Rido's grip or will the love between Nadashiko and Takuma be the thing that keeps her from ever being safe from Rido. Rating may chan


Dear, Nadashiko

We would like to offer you an invitation to join Cross Academy when school starts up again.

Sincerely,

Kaien Cross

"Mother do I really have to go?" My mother didn't look up as she finished packing my bags for me "yes Nada you do, it is the only way to keep you out of Rido's grip" I sighed as I took my bag off the bed "I can fight like you and dad, I don't want to leave." My mother put her hand on my shoulder "I know you can fight but Rido wants you to fight so that is why you are not going to now come on your father is waiting in the car." I nodded as I silently followed my mother from the small safe house we had been staying in ever since I was born. I took one look at the house for one last time "AAHH!" I stared wide eyed at my mother who was hovering over my father who had a hunter's sword sticking out of his chest. I felt the tears start to trickle down my cheek as I heard a laugh to see Rido Kuran come out of the woods "well I guess he didn't survive. Shizuka you should have known that I won't stand and watch while you are happy." Rido stepped forward as Shizuka stood in front of me blocking me from Rido "Ah Shizuka is this the famous Nadashiko Hio?" I whipped the tears from my eyes as I pulled my phone from my pocket. "Nada I want you to stay behind me at all times no matter what happens do I make myself clear." I nodded as I looked down and dialed the number of the Hunter association "yes mother I understand." My mother didn't take her eyes off of Rido as she pulled her sword out "Let's finish this Rido." Rido laughed as he leaned against the tree "I don't want to finish it right now but later I will kill you." I put my back to Shizuka and Rido as I typed the message: Need help Rido is here!

I put the phone back in my pocket as I whispered into my mother's ear "the hunters are on their way I just texted them." Shizuka nodded as she put her sword back in its seethe "you should leave; the hunters are going to be here any second now." Rido glared at my mother "well then I guess I should kill you now." Rido pulled out his sword and charged at Shizuka who pushed me away and dodged it as Rido spun around as he slashed at Shizuka again making it to where she could not get her sword out "give up now Shizuka." Shizuka went to pull out her sword as Rido stabbed at her, stabbing her through the arm and through her stomach. "Mother!" I stared as Rido pulled the sword out of her to stab her again but this time right below the heart as Shizuka coughed up blood "you should have given up when I gave you the chance Shizuka." I ran at Rido as Yagari grabbed me as 20 hunters ran in the clearing as Rido ripped out Shizuka's heart and threw it on the ground and stomped on it smashing it all over the ground as Shizuka turned to dust "No!" I started crying hysterically as Yagari pushed me into the car and drove off.

"Nada you have to listen to me. When we get to Cross you are to take a blood tablet and let me explain what happened to Cross and Kuran." I ignored Yagari as he talked as I sat in the passenger's seat shaking in fear as I whipped the tears from my eyes "why don't you take a nap Nada." I nodded as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**KANAME'S POV**

"Kaname, Rido attacked Shizuka and her husband and Nadashiko. Shizuka and her husband were killed but Nadashiko survived and is on the way here. If it isn't too much trouble Kaname I was wandering if you could watch after Nadashiko since this is the first time she is going to be around other vampires and humans?" I nodded as I thought about the Hio family; they were always nice and respected among the Purebloods but no one really knew Shizuka was Engaged to Rido but broke it off because she was pregnant with someone else's child. "I will Cross, it is the least I could do for Shizuka." Cross nodded as he looked out his office window "there here!" Cross jumped up and down like one of those fan girls that crowd around the moon dorm gates every day. "Let's go great them." Cross tried to act professional as we made our way to Yagari's car "Hello Cross, Kuran" I nodded my hello at Yagari as he opened the passenger's side for Nadashiko to get out. Nadashiko had long blonde hair that fell to her knees, she was about 5'6, and looked about 17 Nadashiko's head was down so I couldn't see her eyes. Nadashiko wore red and black striped knee high socks with a black skirt that went below her thigh and black boots and a black cut up shirt with blood stains on it. "Nada look at Cross and shake his hand." I was snapped out of my thoughts as Nadashiko lifted her head to reveal dark brown eyes that reminded me of chocolate. "h-hi Cross" Nadashiko shook Crosses hand as she tried to hold back tears Cross took a step closer to Nadashiko as her eyes flashed red "Cross don't get to close to her, she hasn't had any blood tablets yet Kuran, why don't you take Nada to Crosses office and give her a blood tablet and wait there for Cross and me?" I nodded as I looked at Nadashiko who was staring up at me with tears in her eyes "follow me." Nadashiko nodded as I turned around; she grabbed the back of my shirt "what are you doing?" Nadashiko gripped my shirt harder "I do this when I walk with someone to a place I have never been so I won't lose them and get lost." I didn't answer as I started walking to Crosses office as she kept stepping on the back of my shoes trying to get closer to me every time we say someone "why are you so scared?" Nadashiko didn't look at me as she looked all around her "this is my first time for me to be anywhere near other vampires and humans and well I am scared." I nodded as I grabbed her hand from the back of my shirt and pulled her into Crosses office were a blood tablet and a glass of water was sitting on the desk "here drink this." Nadashiko drank the water with the blood tablet in it as she sat down on the couch I took the time to look at Nadashiko. Nadashiko was really pretty with her long blonde hair and her soft brown eyes "Kaname." I looked up from studying Nadashiko to see Cross and Yagari at the door "can we talk to you alone." I nodded as Nadashiko looked up at me in fear "I won't be far." She nodded as she went back to her drink .

I closed the door softly as Cross and Yagari were whispering about something "Yagari tell Kaname what you told me." I raised my eyebrow at the hunter who sneered in disgust at me "well I was hunting some level E's when my phone went off so I looked at it and it was from Nada, she texted me 'Need help Rido is here' so I call the hunters and told them as I was on my way to her but when we got there it was already too late. Nada's father was dead and Rido was standing over Shizuka with a his hand inside of Shizuka about to rip out her heart, Nada screamed and started running at Rido as I grabbed her to get her away from Rido and so she wouldn't have to see what Rido was about to do, but it was already too late Rido ripped Shizukas heart out in front of Nada and stomped on it killing Shizuka in front of her. Nada was crying hysterically by the time I got her in the car." I looked at Cross who looked like he was about to start crying "Who was Nadashiko's father?" Yagari pulled out some papers from his jacket pocket "No one knows but when I went to the vampire record rooms it only said that Shizuka was Nada's mother but Nada doesn't have the same last name as Shizuka. Shizuka's full name is Shizuka Hio but Nada's full name is Nadashiko Polona Hio." I looked at the paper that had Shizuka's name and Nadashiko's name "Kaname what do you think we should do?" I thought for a couple of seconds about the way Nadashiko acted around the other students and some of the night class students "I think Nadashiko should stay with Cross until she gets use to being around other vampires, but while she is staying at Crosses I want her to go to all of our classes starting tonight." Cross nodded as Yagari just sneered again "I don't see why she couldn't just come and stay with me but since you're the pureblood here so we all have to listen to you." Yagari pushed off the wall he had been leaning on and walked into Crosses office "hey kid, come give me a huge I am leaving." I stood at the door as Nadashiko ran into Yagari's arms as he kissed the top of her head "I-I'm scared Toga, what if Cross doesn't like me? What if the other vampires hate me? Why can't I go with you?" Nadashiko played with the hem of her shirt "listen to me Nada, Cross wont hate you and if the other vampires hate you then you can tell me and I will fail them in class and you can't go with me because Rido would find us and he would kill me. Do you want me to die Nada?" Nadashiko shook her head no as Yagari laughed "then you gotta stay here but I do teach at this school so I should see you in class tonight. Now give me a smile." Nadashiko smiled weakly as Yagari pulled her into a hug once again "I gotta go talk to the hunter council, now I want you to listen to Cross and Kaname." Nada nodded as she kissed Yagari on the cheek before Yagari walked out of the room. "I'll see you tonight Toga." Nadashiko waved at Yagari before sitting back on the couch "Do you want me to give you a tour of this place?" Nadashiko shook her head 'no' "I am not in the mood for tours but you could stay and talk to me until I fall asleep."I shook my head "if you want to go to sleep then I will have to show you to your room." Nadashiko got up as I walked out of the room.

I opened the door to a spare room in Crosses house for Nadashiko "this will be your room now; I will come and get you when it is time to go to class." Nadashiko nodded as I closed the door and walked down the hall.

**NADASHIKO'S POV**

I lay on the bed and pulled the blanket over me as I lay there thinking about my mother and father. "I miss you mother" I closed my eyes to tiered to keep them open any longer as I drifted off to sleep.

"Nadashiko wake up it is time to go to class" I opened my eyes as Kaname took a step away from me "get up so we can leave" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as I threw the blanket off of me and slid off the bed "I don't wanna go. What if the other kids hate me?" Kaname sighed as his perfect pureblood mask fell for a fleeting second then was replaced with a heavier perfect pureblood mask "they won't hate you, you are a pureblood they will fear and respect you now come we have to leave." I groaned as I got up off the bed and followed Kaname out of the room and down the hall.

Kaname held the door open for me as I slowly walked in "Kuran I am so pleased that you are finally here, and Miss Hio I am so glad to see you alive." I looked up at the teacher who was smiling at me, "why don't you tell everyone your full name and one thing you like to do." I nodded as I stood in front of the class room "m-my name is Nadashiko Polona Hio but you can call me Nada and I like to read manga's." I smiled weakly as I went and sat down in the front row as the teacher started teaching.

I gathered my stuff up as a tall blonde guy with green eyes walked up to me "hi I'm Ichijo, vice president of the Moon Dorms." I smiled weakly at him "h-hi" I looked down at my feet as he laughed "you don't have to be shy, I won't hurt you, since you like manga's do you wanna come back to my dorm and read with me?" I nodded as he smiled at me "great come on" I let Ichijo loop his arm in my arm as he pulled me out of the room "hey Senri are you going to go back to our dorm?" I looked at this guy who had mahogany hair and light blue eyes "no, I'm leaving for a photo shoot and won't be back until next week." Ichijo hugged Senri and continued walking, "do you like Black Butler?" I nodded my head as he smiled at me again "why don't you talk?"I looked at my shoes "I-I'm s-sorry" Ichijo stared at me as I looked up at him "it's ok you have nothing to apologize for." I nodded as Ichijo took my hand "you look so fragile!" I tensed up as Ichijo hugged me "I guess you don't like hugs" I nodded as Ichijo started walking again.

I watched as Ichijo looked through his stack of manga's looking for Black Butler, "ah here it is" Ichijo handed me the second book of the second serious "come sit next to me" I walked over to Ichijo's bed and sat next to him "why are you so shy?" I looked up at him "I-I have never been around other vampires before." Ichijo nodded as he laid down "you can lay down if you want" I nodded as I kicked my shoes off and laid down next to Ichijo as he opened his manga.

I felt my eye lids getting heavy; I pulled the blanket closer to me as I moved closer to Ichijo seeking his warmth, "are you tiered?" I lazily nodded my head as the book feel out my hand as I finally let my eyes close as I felt Ichijo wrap his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, "good night Nadashiko" I felt Ichijo kiss my forehead as I let sleep claim me.

I felt a sudden rush of cold air so I snuggled closer to the warm body next to me, wait warm body? Suddenly all the memories from yesterday came back to me as I felt a pair of arms pull me closer to Ichijo as I felt a hand rub my cat ears "your cat ears are so cute Nada-san." I let out a little whine as Ichijo stopped rubbing my cat ears; I climbed into Ichijo's lap and rubbed against him "keep rubbing my ears!" Ichijo laughed as he went back to rubbing my cat ears "I didn't know you were a neko?" I purred as I moved closer to Ichijo "I am Surēbu no neko, a slave cat, but you can't tell anyone!" I looked up at Ichijo as he laughed "I won't, so what is a Surēbu no neko?" I debated on telling him or but I decided to tell him "well, a slave cat, claims a vampire as theirs but a slave cat can only claim a level B vampire or higher which is a pure-blood, but anyway once a vampire has been claimed the slave cat and vampire mate, but that was way back when vampires where almost all gone, a slave cat isn't considered a vampire because we become whatever level our mates our so when a slave cat and it's mate have a child it will be whatever level that vampire is and we drink blood to, but I am half slave cat and half pure-blood, so I really am Han surēbu neko to han junsuina chi, half slave cat and half pure-blood." I looked up at Ichijo as he kept rubbing my car ears "but how are you a half slave cat and half pure-blood?" I sighed as my cat ear twitched "well, my mother was a pure-blood considering she was Shizuka Hio, but my father was the last slave cat so my father never claimed Shizuka because he wanted a half slave cat to continue the slave cat line. If a slave cat doesn't claim its vampire then it won't turn into whatever the vampire is and their child will be half of both parents and in my case half slave cat and half pure-blood." Ichijo nodded as I heard someone knock on the door, I pulled my cat ears in as I climbed off of Ichijo and laid back down pretending to be asleep as Ichijo told the person to come in. "ah Ichijo-san why do you get the cute girls!" I fell Ichijo's hand cover my human ears "don't yell, you will wake her." I opened on eye to see Aidou glaring at Ichijo "she smells soooo sweet, I wanna taste of her" I felt Ichijo jump off the bed "you will do no such think!" I winced at Ichijo's harsh voice "if you so much as lay one finger on her I will kill you." I let out a deep sigh so Aidou would still think I was asleep "she is a pure-blood and you're a noble, there is no way you and her could be together, I bet Kaname or some other Pure-blood man is going to marry her so I wouldn't get to close." I quickly closed my eyes as Aidou looked down at me as I heard Ichijo move closer to me "Aidou you better leave before I lose my patients." Aidou left the room quietly as Ichijo sank down onto the bed, I sat up and crawled into his lap as he smiled at me "I am sorry about Aidou." I rubbed against him as I purred "it's ok, but Aidou is wrong I can marry anyone I want since I am part slave cat, but I still have to claim someone." I looked up at Ichijo as I heard someone open the door, I turned to see Senri standing there looking at us with amusement. "she has only been here one night and you already got her Ichijo, Aidou is going to be mad when he finds out but then again I did see him pouting down stairs so I guess he already found out." I hid my face in Ichijo's chest as Ichijo laughed "Nada you don't have to be shy, this is Senri Shiki my roommate." I peeked out from Ichijo's chest as Senri sat on his bed "it is nice to meet you Nada-san."I continued to look at Senri until he shrugged and got up "I am going to leave so you can have alone time." I looked up at Ichijo to see his cheeked had a tint of pink to them "say Ichijo what did he mean by that?" Ichijo looked at me as pat my head "he means we can talk now since he isn't here anymore." I nodded as I let my tail and ears out as Ichijo started to rub my ears again as we talked.

**KANAME'S POV**

As I opened the doors to the moon dorm I could sense Nadashiko's presents 'what is she doing here?' I walked over to where Senri was sleeping "Senri where is Nadashiko?" Senri opened one eye to look up at me "Ichijo had her pinned to his bed and was about to do things." I raised my eyebrow at him as he sat up "when I walked into my room she was sitting on Ichijo's lap while he petted her and she seemed to be purring, when she noticed I was there she hid her face in Ichijo's chest and peeking out at me when Ichijo was talking to her." I nodded as Senri went to lay down again "but I left the room so if they started to do anything I wouldn't have to be there" I chuckled at Senri as I made my way up the stairs and to Ichijo's room "Kaname-sama, Ichijo has already got the new girl in his bed! When I walked in she was asleep next to him, and when I was joking around about how good she smells Ichijo got all mad and so I decided to tease him by saying I wander what she taste like and he jumped up and said if I so much as lay a finger on her he was going to kill me." I looked down at Aidou as he pouted "well you should have known not to tease Ichijo about her if you saw he likes her." Aidou hung his head as he walked back into his room as I continued on my way; I stopped outside of Ichijo's room as I heard voices coming from the other side. "Can I see your tail?" I grew curious as I heard Ichijo ask that so I decide to listen for a while to see what was going on "ok fine but don't touch it, I am really sensitive with my tail." I heard silences for a while "wow, it's so pretty!" I decided I heard enough as I knocked on the door, I heard a rustling of clothes then I heard Ichijo say I could come in. I opened the door to see Nadashiko sitting behind Ichijo as he smiled at me "is there something you need Kaname-sama?" I shook my head as Nadashiko peeked out behind Ichijo, seeing as it was only me she crawled around and sat in Ichijo's lap as he started petting her hair "I asked Senri where Nadashiko was and he told me you had her pinned to the bed about to do things, but anyway I wanted to come tell Nadashiko the it is time for her to return to her room in Cross's house." I looked at Nadashiko as she looked up at Ichijo "do I have to go? I want to stay here with Takuma." I looked up at Ichijo as he looked back at me with pleading eyes "I can let you stay in the same room but not in the same bed as him I am afraid if I let that happen then what Senri said may come true." I looked at Ichijo who was blushing as Nadashiko looked up at Ichijo with pure innocents in her eyes "what does he mean by that Takuma?" I shake my head as Ichijo blushes more "ha-ha nothing Nada. Now come on we should go get your bags and move them to your new dorm." I watched as Nadashiko got off of Ichijo to let him get up, when he stood up Nadashiko grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together and led him from the room "come on Takuma!"

**NADASHIKO'S POV**

I pulled Takuma to Crosses house, he did get a little upset when I made him run into a tree on an accident "Nada can you slow down." I slowed down as Takuma pulled me next to him so we could walk side by side "that's better. I don't like running very much" I nodded as I opened the door to Crosses house "what is he doing here?" I looked at Zero as he pointed his gun at Takuma "wait! Don't shoot him he is just here to help me collect my things so I can move to the moon dorm" Zero put his gun away as he pushed past us and ran out into the dark. I didn't look behind me as I heard the door slam shut "come on my rooms this way" I walked down the small hallway to the bedroom I was going to stay in "sorry about Zero, he doesn't seem to like vampires" I packed the last of my clothes as Takuma waited by the door "he hates us with a passion, I try to be nice but he just can't get over his family." I looked at the ground not knowing what to say "we should go" I pulled my bag off the bed and followed Takuma out of the small house. We walked through the woods as a short cut to the moon dorms, I slowed down as I heard someone following us "wait Takuma someone's following us" Takuma stopped walking as I the bushes move in front of us then out stepped the one person I didn't want to see….

Rido stood in front of me and Takuma "I wasn't expecting to meet you here Nada and the grandson of Asato Ichijo" I stood there scared of what Rido would do to us "d-don't call me that!" Rido smiled at me giving me the creeps "it is so good to see you again Nada, I am so sorry about your mother" I tensed up as Rido mentioned my mother "you were the one who killed her!" I screamed at Rido as Takuma grabbed my arm "I did kill her didn't I, but you still have me." I glared at Rido; I felt my blood boil with rage as my ears popped out "Leave!" I screamed at Rido as I felt tears start to pour from my eyes "don't worry I will, I just got what I need" Rido smirked at me before he walked back into the woods from where he came. I fell to my knees as I sobbed "N-nada we need to get back and tell Kaname about this" I nodded as Takuma picked me up and carried me bridle style.

Takuma sat me on his bed as Kaname walked in "what happened?" I looked down at my hands as Takuma put his arm around me to comfort me "Rido was in the woods and we took a short cut through the woods and ran into Rido, but he didn't attack us he was taunting Nadashiko about her mother until she got so upset her ears and tail came out, then he left" I nodded as Takuma finished telling Kaname what happened "whats going to happen now?" I looked at Kaname as Takuma pulled me closer to him. "Let's gets you in bed Nada, you have had a long night." I nodded as Takuma lead me out of the room with Kaname following behind me, Takuma lead me to my new room. "Takuma what if Rido tells the council about me?" I looked up at Takuma as he sighed and patted my head "don't worry about it, I will take care of you, now let's get you dressed for bed." I gave Takuma the sad cat eyes as I let my ears drop to add to the effect "fine I will let you get ready by yourself, but if you need anything just call, I will be waiting in the hallway." I smiled as he trudged out of the room slowly, once the door was shut I changed into my nightgown and pulled out a picture of my mother and father holding me when I was 5, I ran my fingers across the picture remembering when that was taken. "I miss you mommy and daddy, I am trying to be strong but it is just so hard." I felt the tears spring into my eyes and I put the picture under my pillow as Takuma stuck his head in the door "are you dressed yet?" I smiled and nodded as I crawled under the blankets as Takuma walked in wearing his pj's which was boxers and no shirt. "Good night Nada" Takuma kissed the top of my head as I snuggled into the soft warm covers, I heard the shifting of covers as Takuma crawled into the bed, after I heard Takuma's breath even out I finally let sleep claim me.


End file.
